Say Something
by xXChibi-samaXx
Summary: He wished he could be seen and heard just one more time. She wished for him to return one last time. He wanted to rid himself of the pain and lose. She wanted to forget the pain and fear. He sought to understand why she no longer believed. She could no longer bring herself to believe. Time and words lost. Desiring to say something.
1. Prologue

**Author Note**: Hello readers. So this is my first fic. Normally I'm just a reader, but from amazing music, pictures, and fanfics it has compelled me to write a Jelsa fic. I mostly blame the amazing picture suggesting of the two. The idea is just too nice not to think up a potentially amazing story for them. My current obsession with the song and the two inspired this fiction. I hope you'll find interest in the story and enjoy reading it.

* * *

**Prologue**:

He once thought it was terrifying and an unbearable feeling of knowing that everyday no one could either see or hear him. To live through life as a ghost unnoticed by the world around him. This pain had stayed and made resident in his heart for nearly three hundred years. That centuries old pain he had believed was to be the worst he could ever feel. He was wrong though, so completely and utterly wrong. What he was feeling now was unimaginable. The pain of no longer being seen or heard by the one most like yourself, that pain was incomparable of what he had felt three hundred years prior.


	2. The First Sign of Snow

**Author note**: So here it goes, chapter one is now up, the beginning to everything in this story. I hope that you'll find I have done justice to the characters. And if I have not done so please do tell me. This may only be the first chapter, but as they say first impressions mean everything. I want to create a story that I'm not only proud of, but also for _you _the readers, to find enjoyable. So please review and tell me what you think. Good or bad constructive criticism is always a help to any new beginner.

* * *

Sixteen years ago...

Fall had ended and once again winter was arising from its yearlong slumber. Gone were the golden leaves of autumn leaving behind only bare trees. Waterways were freezing over and temperatures dropping lower and lower everyday. But the cold weather did nothing to stop the young children from running out and playing in the snow.

A certain mischievous winter spirit watched in amusement as the children played a fierce snowball game. Arendelle a small Norwegian port town located off the coast of the North Sea. It wasn't one of the many places the spirit would often visit. The town was barely on his radar, but Jack had been asked to pay a little visit to the town by Mother Nature. She wished for him to give the town a bit of extra snow and frost. It would be hard on the town's crops, but this was a call for balance and exchange as the nature spirit so put it.

Jack had all, but finished his winterly duties when he happened upon the children's snowball fight. He enjoyed watching and somewhat par-taking in the games. In the past it had been a way for him to forget and believe once more that he could be seen. It had pained him to always see the children leave when the games were over. This consequently always brought him back to the stark reality that he was alone.

That was no longer the case though, not since he met Jamie. Jamie had been the first child to see and hear the winter spirit. Since then slowly more and more children began to believe and see the winter spirit, Jack Frost. He knew that there were still some children who may not see him, but that didn't stop him from interacting in the snowball fights and adding some fun in the snowy fights. After all _fun_ was his center and he couldn't help, but spread it as much as he could either frost or cold.

A grin made it's way on his face as he watched a young boy sneaking up on his unsuspecting victim.

"You better watch out kid." He warned, though knowing the child could not hear the spirit's voice.

Jack watched as the snowball flew from the boy's hand pelted the blonde haired child. A shout of surprise escaped from the young girl's mouth. She whirled around to see the face of her attacker.

"Eirik!" The girl shouted at the now laughing boy.

"What? All's fair in snow and war! You need to pay more attention if you don't want to get hit!" He grinned mischievously at the girl.

The light blonde huffed and crossed her arms with a grin of her own. "Oh, I'll get you for this Eirik!" She said fully prepared to retaliate.

Just as the girl spoke these words parents were calling their children to return home. A collective groan sounded out from the children. Shaking his head Jack watched as the children left with their parents. Many asking why they couldn't stay longer.

"I have the powers of frost and snow, but I don't have the powers to change the minds of parents."

Leaning on his staff he watched the children left the field one by one.

"Well I guess you'll have to try another time."

Grinning, Eirik waved bye to the girl. Glancing back at the young girl Jack noticed an all too familiar gleam of playful vengeance. The spirit decided to help the girl, but before he could even do anything to help, the girl shouted out to the boy.

"Hey, Eirik! Watch out!"

And just as he started to turn around a snowball had formed in the girls' hand. Clenching her fist around the snowball she tossed it with all her might hitting the boy square in the face.

Both Eirik and Jack were left speechless.

"How did...when did..."

Eirik didn't understand how quick she was to produce a snowball. She tried to hide her smile behind her hand as she giggled.

"Better pay more attention Eirik if you don't want to get hit." She said teasingly using the boys' own words against him.

Wiping the snow from his face, he grinned.

"Oh it is-" Eirik was cut off by the sound of his father's voice calling for him.

"Eirik, it's time to come home." Glancing at his father then back to the girl he smiled.

"Next time you won't get so lucky." Waving bye the boy ran off to meet his father.

Jack now stood alone in the snowy field with the light blonde haired child. Blue eyes glanced at the girl. Did he really just witness what he thought he saw? Did she truly create her own snowball as if by magic? Never in all of his life had he seen such a thing. Leaning once more on his staff he stared at the girl as if she would reveal all to him.

"Who are you?" He asked knowing he would get no answer.

As if hearing his words she turned as if to search for the sound. But before she could discover more on the noise. The distance sound of her mother's voice called for her attention.

"Elsa, time to come home. Dinner is ready!"

At the sight of her mother the girl grinned and ran to embrace her mother.

"Mama!"

Smiling the women returned the embrace and brushed back her daughter's tresses.

"Did you have fun dear?" She asked as she grabbed Elsa's hands into her own.

Elsa nodded eagerly and began to tell her mother all about the snowball fight. Jack watched as the mother and daughter pair walked away. He stood where he was still trying to process this new possibility that there could be someone like him, who wielded the power of snow. Right then and there Jack knew he would have to come back. He was curious to know more about the girl and her snow powers. Arendelle had just become a lot more interesting to the spirit at that moment.


	3. Of Snow and Frost

Ever since that day out in the fields of Arendelle Jack's mind had been swirled with nothing, but theories and concepts of just who the girl, Elsa was. In all of his existence as a winter spirit he never came across someone like her. She didn't seem to be a Guardian, the girl was too young, and neither North nor Manny shown any hints of their being a new Guardian rising. He ruled the irrational concept that the girl was even a spirit. She appeared very much alive and other human beings could see her.

Was it that hard of a concept for him to really believe that someone neither Guardian nor spirit could possess powers?

Landing down in the snowy fields Jack ran his hands through his hair. His blue eyes searched for the familiar child out in the fields. Few times the spirit had made a stop in the small town in search of the girl hoping to find the answers he craved for. He was never able to stay long always on the job spreading the new snow of winter around the world. But the few moments he was able to be around her were at times either hopeful or despairing for the winter spirit.

He always tried to talk to the girl, wishing for her to see him. Each time the girl would never really hear him. He had witness certain moments when it seem she had possibly heard him, always quieting her chatter or titling her head towards him ,as if she heard something from where he stood. It was always brief, but it was enough to keep encouraging the spirit to try again. He didn't know why she couldn't see him or what had made it so as if she could "sense" him. These questions where now what plagued him since first witnessing the child producing a snowball out of thin air.

Hearing voices off in the distance he followed the noise no sooner finding what he had come in search for. There was Elsa sitting next to another child much smaller than herself. The girl's mother wasn't too far from her children talking to another woman. Nearing the two he heard Elsa talking happily to the other child.

"I can't wait for you to get older Anna. Then I can show you everything mama is teaching me and we can go ice-skating together! It'll be so much fun!"

Jack chuckled. "You might want to get better at it before you try and attempt to teach someone else."

He had been witness to Elsa last attempts at ice-skating and it wasn't all that great. The child had spent more time landing on the ice then actually skating on it. The girl frowned for just a moment and nodded her head .

"Of course I will have to get better. I can't have you falling on the ice. It's not that fun and it rather does hurt."

The spirit raised an eyebrow and shifted closer to the pair kneeling so he was leveled with Elsa.

"Hey, did you hear me? Can you see me now Elsa?"

Turning her head as if she really did hear something she stared at where Jack was crouching. A frown upon her face as she stared out as if trying to find something. Shaking her head she turned away bringing her focus once more back upon her little sister.

Frustrated Jack rubbed his face and looked to the sky for the moon, but seeing as it was day the moon was hidden and would not be revealing any answers to him. Not like it ever did. The Man in the Moon wasn't too big on reveals. It seemed he liked it for the others to just sort of figure things out for themselves. Though, Jack has been told it was to help the spirits and guardians it didn't mean he had to like it. And it also wouldn't kill the guy to maybe throw him a bone once or twice. Shaking his head he glanced back down to the child that had been plaguing his mind.

"I swear its like you chose to hear me, but not to see me."

The child had often done this absently speaking back as if it were her own thoughts and she was just replying back to herself. This had always excited the spirit thinking she finally is able to see him only to be disappointed when she saw _through _him and not _at_ him.

Seeing as the girl wouldn't be paying him attention any time soon he sat down on the snowy ground laying his shepherds staff across his legs. He watched as Elsa amused her younger sister who begged for the elder girl's attention.

"Snow! Snow!"

The child bounced grabbing Elsa's hands throwing them up. Her sister laughed knowing just want Anna wanted. To some people it may sound like she was just excited by the sight of the snow all around them, but when she threw Elsa's hands up it meant something else. She wanted Elsa to _create _snow. Smiling, she pulled her hands away from her sister's grasp.

"Okay, okay. Watch this Anna."

Glancing over her shoulders Elsa made sure their mother and the women weren't looking over at them. Scooting a bit over to block Anna and hide her hands she grinned at her little sister.

Rotating her hands over and over as if she was forming something, slowly a small light began to appear and take a shape. Jack watched just as mesmerized as the young toddler was. A small glowing sphere was in her hand, resembling that of a snowball. Elsa crushed the sphere in her hand, creating a mini shower of snowflakes. It wasn't anything too big and only one of the few things Elsa could do with her powers. Nonetheless this little display of snow powers excited the girl who giggled with glee trying to grasp at the ever so tiny snowflakes.

Normally, she would never openly use her powers, but upon Anna request for the display of snow powers she consented to the young toddlers desire. To Elsa, Anna was her world the most important person to her next to their parents. The girl knew she would do anything to make her little sister happy. She would never be able to say no to Anna, as long as she could make her happy, she would continue to do what ever she could to make that smile appear.

Before she could ask her little sister if she would like to see more, a voice from behind.

"Oh, my..."

A gasp escaped from the small girl's lips as she turned to see both her mother and the women she was speaking to moments ago. The number one rule her father had for her was to never to use her powers outside the safety of their home. He wished for no potential unwanted harm or attention to befall her. And now, her she was breaking that most important rule and even more so being caught using her powers in front of someone who knew nothing of her gift.

"M-mama...I-I'm...u-uh..."

The girl frantically stuttered over her words trying to come up with a plausible explanation to give to her mother and the women.

Elsa was worried and scared that she may have both upset and possibly disappointed her mother for not following the rules. What would her father have to say? Jack watched the girl stutter frantically trying to come up with a coherent thought. Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, and from her hands frost slowly spread out slowly encasing the ground

"What's this...?"

He raised an eyebrow. Was she doing this? Or were her powers acting on their own?

Hearing a different voice he turned to see that Elsa's mother had bent down to her daughter's level.

"It's alright dear. You're not in any sort of trouble at all." She said placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

At these words the young girl seemed both confused and at the same time she appeared to slowly relax. Jack noticed that the more the young child relaxed the more the frost receded back to the girl's palms. Still confused and unsure what was going on she spoke not knowing what her mother meant.

"H-huh?"

Her mother smiled and looked up to the other women.

"Elsa this is Frida. She will be our new housemaid. She'll be looking after Anna, while your papa and I are at work and you're in school. She'll be staying with the two of you girls during the day until we come home."

At first Elsa didn't understand. Did their mother not want to spend time with them? Seeing the confusion on her daughter's face the woman smiled having a clear understanding where her daughter's trains of thoughts were possibly leading her currently.

"Don't think I don't want to spend time with you and your sister, but mama has to start going back to work to help out papa. And I very well can't do that leaving Anna and you alone at home. I need someone I can trust to take care of my two very precious little girls."

She turned back to the other women and held out her hand for the women to join her down on the ground to be leveled with the two young children.

"Elsa, I understand accidents can happen and it's not all that easy to hide a secret like yours when you and your sister start to play."

A small blush appeared on the young girls face knowing at times when she could conjure up enough of the magic their snow games would become rather elaborate causing a rather snowy mess in the house.

Smiling her mother continued, "Frida here is one of my most trusted friends and she use to a little bit of magic."

This caught the girl's attention as well as their unseen visitor. Someone who was use to magic? Did that mean she could do magic as well or did she know someone else who could? If that was the possibility did that mean more children like Elsa existed?

"C-can you do magic as well" Elsa asked curiously.

Frida smiled and laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh, no dear. I haven't, but I've seen enough to appreciate the mysteries this world of ours has to reveal to us."

This caused the rather curious theory of the older woman to have powers to disappear from Jack's mind. Frida continued with her talk to the younger girl, an expression of awe upon her face.

"Your powers are rather magnificent, I have to say."

This caused the child to smile and blush at the compliment. "Oh, I can't do much."

Elsa glanced down hiding her embarrassed expression.

* * *

Time had passed and with each passing second Jack become more and more bored with the group idle chatter. No matter how much he hoped and stayed around Elsa, she never seem to see him. Even if she showed some sort of sign that she may have heard him nothing further had come from it. It was a constant roller coaster of hope and despair for him with this child.

He tried to remain hopeful sticking around her as long and often as he could with her, but it was during these quite moments when he noticed the flow of life going on around her. A small voice in the back of his head would then nag at him, saying that she may truly never see him no matter how much alike she may be to him.

Some days Jack could push back that nagging voice from the past to the back of his mind, but other days he couldn't and he would let it wash over him becoming all consuming. Blue eyes peeked out from closed lids noticing the girls and their mother were preparing to leave. He briefly debated if he truly wanted to continue to follow Elsa.

There was a small chance that this may be the day she would finally see him, but in his current state he was also reminded that she may very well not even see him. That this day would end up being another day he wound himself with the sadness of not being seen by the snow endowed child. He watched as the trio started to retreat farther and farther from his line of sight. Could he go another day with trying and praying to the Moon that she would see him?

Jack didn't understand this need of his to be seen by her. He no longer had to face the thought of no one seeing him. Slowly the children around the world were starting to believe in Jack Frost. He thought having Jamie and those few kids would be enough for the once lonely spirit.

But seeing Elsa he felt this desperate need to be seen by her as well. He wanted this girl who had powers like his own to see him, as Jamie was able to see him. And with the realization of that need and wish to be seen by her. He got up to follow them, mentally preparing himself for that small possibility that this could be another day ending with him being unnoticed by her.

He followed the trio watching the now familiar routine the family had established. Their mother would start cooking dinner while Anna was set down to watch her favorite program and Elsa would moved back and forth between helping her mother in the kitchen and keeping an eye on her little sister. Then, their father would return from work and they eat. Her mother would start to clean, while the girls went to wash themselves. Jack would always excuse himself at this point to idle around their rather large size home.

Then, the girls would be told a story and tucked into bed. Staring through the window, Jack watched as the girl's mother finished the old fairy-tale of a girl with long golden hair, who was locked away in a tower by an enchantress. Their mother kissed the top of Anna's head, who had fallen asleep during the story. She turned to see Elsa still awake a sleepy smile on her face.

"Good night Elsa." Her mother said pulling the covers up to Elsa's chin.

Elsa smiled and returned the words to her mother.

"Good night mama." A smile on her lips as she snuggled under the warm covers.

A sigh escaped the spirits lips as he watched the scene before him. Jack pressed his hands on the glass letting his powers frost over the window, so to hide the girl from his view. The day had ended up once more going unnoticed by the girl. At that moment as the fern frost patter covered the window, Elsa had peeked from the covers upon hearing the strange noise. She noticed the detailed frost design covering her window, but was unable to see the spirit that hide behind the frost. Her gasp of surprise caught Jack's attention and he quickly turned his head to see Elsa now sitting up in her bed. Her blue eyes glancing at the window and then at her own hands as if confused.

Seeing her confusion and questioning stare at the window he wondered if he should try it? Would she now finally be able to see him? The moon brightened down upon him and the window. Jack glanced up at the moon and then back at the window to the girls' room. Did this mean she would really see him? It seemed The Man in the Moon believed so and encouraged the spirit to try.

Taking a deep breath and placing his trust in Manny, he used his staff to push open the unlocked window. The child's eyes widen as she watched the window open on it's own. Then suddenly, as if by magic, through the lighting of the moon there stood a man before her, standing tall holding within his hand an oddly shaped stick.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ta-da! Chapter two! Sorry for not updating sooner. School, work, and the upcoming art event have kept me rather busy for sometime. But now I finally found some sweet sweet free time to get this out. I know there wasn't much interaction in this chapter, but I promise I'll make up for that in chapter 3. I do hope you enjoy reading this chapter and will continue sticking with me and this story till the end.

I also want to give a big thank you for the people who have favorite, reviewed and are following the story. It makes me happy to see that there are some people who are finding this story worthwhile to read.


	4. And So the Snow Saw the Frost

He didn't think Elsa would see him. Jack stood there wondering if she was once more seeing _through _him and not _at _him. A rather heavy beating sound filled his ears before he realized it was his own heart beating at a rather nervous pace. It was crazy, the _Jack Frost_, the guy who was laid back and easy going was nervous if some girl would be able to see him.

But then again Elsa wasn't just some girl, she was a child who for some mysterious reason wielded powers much like his own. And so following the, oh so subtle push of Manny he had entered the young girl's room. Floating into the room he stared at the girl wondering, hoping that she would finally be able to see him.

Having said goodnight Elsa and was ready to drift of to sleep when she heard a strange sound. She cautiously poked her head slowly out from under the covers curious of the noise. Glancing out from the safety of her covers Elsa looked directly across the room to the large window that over looked the forest behind their home. She stared at the fern like design frosting the window. Sitting up, she glanced down at her own hands and then back at the window.

_"D-did I do this?"_ She asked herself as she stared at her hands.

Had her powers somehow acted on their own? She frowned confused on how this could happen. As if hearing her silent thoughts the window opened on it's own. Neither man or wind helped with opening the window and this frighten her.

Right before her in the light of the moon, was a tall man wearing a blue hoodie holding within his hand a strangely shaped staff. But what was more stranger than his staff was the fact that he was floating! In the air with no one holding him! She curiously wonder if he was one of the skapning her papa had warned her of from all those stories. Was he here now to kidnap her? The girl was afraid of this. She knew she had done nothing wrong. So why was he here?! Fear course its way through her. Eyes widening in fright Elsa push herself back as ice started to leave her fingertips, covering the bed.

Jack remained floating where he was wondering if Elsa was finally seeing him. And she was, but she didn't have the look he was hoping for. She didn't look excited nor happy to see the winter spirit, in fact she appeared to be the opposite. She looked scared her eyes wide with fear. He watched as she tried to move herself back as if she wanted to put more distance between herself and the spirit. It hurt him to see her react like this.

Elsa didn't know who or what this man was. Skapning or not Elsa was confident her papa would know what to do. She opened her mouth ready to scream for her parents to come. Just as she took in a deep breath the man was suddenly before her, his hand covering her mouth.

"Ssh, ssh. Don't scream. Please don't scream. I promise I'm not here to hurt you."

His voice was calm and so were his words, but it didn't help that his hand covered her mouth. That was not comforting to her. How can he say he's not here to hurt her when he is doing this? Elsa didn't know what to say, not like she could speak when he was preventing her so. The man looked behind her and then frowned before looking back to her. She was curious to see what it was he saw, but fear prevented her to turn her eyes away from his. Still believing he could be a skapning.

The look on Elsa's face was one he knew all too well. He didn't know why, but he just reacted. He couldn't have her shouting and waking her family. Flying across the room he placed his hand over her mouth preventing her to scream. Maybe it wasn't the wisest of moves. Frankly, he was starting to think he hadn't done any of this in the right way.

How come it had been so much easier with Jamie? The boy had not freaked, but was in wonder. Elsa here seemed down right terrified. Weren't children supposed to be in wonder and mystified by beings like him?

Not knowing what else to do he tried his best to calm the girl. Planning on not removing his hand until he was sure she would not scream. Jack knew no one could see him, but he could not let the situation get more out of control then it already was. Glancing behind the child he noticed ice was starting to cover her sheet. It was just as before from earlier in the day. He wonder if fear was the cause? He needed to calm her before the ice started to spread too far out.

"Hey, it's all right, just relax and calm down. You're starting to ice your bed."

That was when Elsa decided to pull her stare away from his and look down to see the ice forming behind her. The girl seemed surprised by this.

"Look I'm going to pull my hand away, but you have to promise not to shout. You don't want to wake your sister right?"

He gestured his head towards a sleeping Anna. Elsa looked away from the ice that covered her bed to across the room where her sister slept. She didn't want to wake her sister and get her in trouble with this man. Turning her gaze back on him, she nodded her head.

Letting a sigh escape Jack removed his hand from the girls' mouth. A nervous laugh escaped his lips as he ran his hand through his silver hair as he glanced up at the ceiling.

"Heh, none of this is going how I thought it would."

He looked down seeing that Elsa was once more moving herself a bit further away. The small child now a pillow within her hands as if it was a shield. He gave her a sheepish smile. Now what? He had spent weeks hoping for the day she would finally see him, but now that the day was here he didn't know what to do. Well, at least what he could do now that could make this situation better.

"Hey, look sorry if I scared you or anything. Can we maybe start over?"

Leaning on his staff he extended out his hand to the girl.

"Hello, my name is Jack Frost and it nice to have you finally see me."

He watched the girl stare at him warily making no attempt to extend her own hand in greeting. He slowly lowered his hand. He should have expected that. The way this whole meeting has gone was down right disastrous.

Of all the ways he thought they would first meet when she finally saw him this was not one of them.

"Ah... uh... I guess you wouldn't be so quick to really want to trust me after that huh...?" He looked down at her and how she held her pillow. Maybe it was the best he leave for now and try another time? If there would be another time. He turned ready to fly out of the room when he heard a voice.

"W-wait... a-are you skapning of lore?"

He Stopped and turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me? A ska-skap- skapenning...a what?"

He tried to pronounce the word, but to no avail could he say it right much less did he even know what the word meant. Jack racked his brain trying to identify the meaning of the Norwegian word.

As a spirit he had spent time picking up a few languages here and there, Norwegian not being one of them. But since becoming a Guardian, North has been helping him gain a better understanding of the worlds multiple languages, since Jack insisted he would still be interacting with the children. Suddenly, as if a light bulb had gone off somewhere in his head he remember the word.

Skappenning or how ever she pronounced it meant creature and lore well that was easy. So in other words she just asked him if he was some sort of mythical creature. The child wasn't that far off, but did she really consider associating him with some of the creatures from her country's folklore? He raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Do you really think I look like something from those stories parents tell their kids so they'll behave? Do I appear as a huldrekarl or a troll to you?"

The girl stared at him before she shyly shook her head.

"...No, but if you're not a skapning of the lore, then who are you?" She asked.

He grinned maybe this could still be salvageable.

"I am Jack Frost the Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun." He said as he shifted his position making a grand gesture with his arms wide out.

Elsa kept a cautious eye on him as she slowly slides out of her bed to near him. She kept her pillow close as if it would protect her.

"Jack Frost? Like from the stories?"

As soon as she asked her question she seem to think better of what she was doing and halted her movements taking a few steps back instead of forward.

This did not go unnoticed by the spirit.

"Y-you're not going to nip at my nose are you?" She asked thinking back to the times her mother told her and Anna to be careful in the snow or else Jack Frost would be nipping at their noses.

Jack shook his head and frowned.

"No, I do not go around and nip at people's noses. Honestly, I have no idea where you people ever came up with that ridiculous thought. What your story fail to do is capture a true story of how just awesome I am."

This was able to elicit a small giggle from the child. He grinned when he heard her laugh.

"Ah, so she can laugh! And here I thought I wouldn't be able to get you to laugh at all."

His words caused her to blush and smile as she glanced down.

When she looked up she saw his own blue eyes staring into her own, a soft smile was on his face. She didn't know what to say. From far away Jack had looked mysterious and strange, but up close he looked, as her mother would say handsome. If she had to say what skapning of the lore he reminded her of right then and there, it be an elf. An elf with snow-white hair and eyes bluer then she had ever seen, floating about as if he was air itself. Jack waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hello, anyone home?"

This caused the girl to snap back from her thoughts.

"How do you do it?"

Her sudden question caught the spirit off guard and he raised a quizzical brow.

"How do I do what?" He asked not sure what she was asking.

"That" she simply said waving her arm at him.

"You mean flying?"

He watched as the girl started to slowly circle him as if she was searching for something. She then proceeded to wave her pillow under him as if expecting to hit something. This made him laugh.

"Yes, how are you flying?"

She was clearly unsatisfied of having not found anything.

"I just can."

How does one explain how they could fly? The ability to fly and the powers he had obtained to be who he was now was a long story. He knew it was a lame answer and he was sure it wouldn't satisfy the child, but he could hope.

Elsa looked back up at him when she spoke having no problem any child her age of speaking what she thought.

"It's unnatural."

This surprised the spirit and he looked at the child incredulously.

"Really, and this coming from the girl who just moments ago was icing her own bed."

He made a gesture at what little ice was left on Elsa's bed. Of course Jack's flying seemed unnatural to her, true her gifts were something not of the norm, but she had been born with them they were a constant truth for her. Like how the sun sets and the moon rises. It was just an accepted fact for the girl. So something like Jack Frost to truly be real was very different from the reality she had known. Glancing back at her bed and then at back at the spirit she simply gave him a shrug. How was she to explain what she didn't even know herself?

"I've been doing that for as long as I can remember."

The spirit raised an eyebrow at her answer. So she had been born with these powers then? He had been rather curious to learn if she had been born with these powers or simply been gifted with them. So just like him she had been born with her powers. This once more made him wonder if Manny had something to do with her powers or not.

"Well I guess we're one and then same then."

She tilted her head slightly curious as to what he meant. What did he mean by that? She was just about to ask him when a groan caught both of their attention.

The two of them turned their heads to Anna who was still resting in bed. Neither of them dared to move or speak not wanting to wake the child. Grumbling Anna pulled her covers closer and rolled over. It was then Elsa knew they would have to either stop talking or leave the room. Over her fear and now full of curiosity she did not yet want the spirit to leave. Daring not to speak she faced the spirit and placed a finger over her lips signaling for silence.

She then waved her hand for him to follow. Creeping as quietly as she could across the room, she pulled open her closet door. Crouching down she began to move aside the small boxes of toys and stuff animals. Jack floated curiously behind the child not sure what she was doing. With the space cleared she pushed into the wall revealing a small tunnel behind the hidden panel. Grinning Elsa waved for him to go into the small space. Eyeing the girl, he briefly wonder if he would be able to fit in the seemingly small space. Shrugging his shoulders the spirit went in. Surprisingly the crawl space was much roomier then he had originally thought. Turning back he saw that Elsa had joined him closing the hidden panel behind them.

Turning back she waved him on.

"Come up it's up there."

Crawling up he glanced back at her.

"And what is up there?"

The child grinned, "My secret hiding place."

This place was the ultimate hiding spot for her when she and Anna would played hide and seek. Her younger sister has yet been able to find her. Laughing Jack continued up. When he finally felt more open space around he expected to be some sort of light source, but he could find none. Did she really want to talk in the dark? He heard some noise coming from behind him and then was suddenly blinded by light.

"Ah!"

He fell back trying to block his eyes from the sudden light.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

Rubbing his eyes he grumbled.

"Next time please warn a guy before you go and blind him."

Finally able to see without being blinded, he saw Elsa giving him a nervous smile.

"Sorry about that."

He waved it off, "It's alright. I just wasn't prepared for that."

Crawling over Elsa sat down on a small make shift pallet. The room wasn't too big with no sort of windows or lighting to be found. It was like the room was created to keep something or someone hidden. The room had appeared to be unused in a long time when Elsa had first found it, but since first finding it, she has made the tiny room her own.

A smile adorn her face as she patted on the empty spot across from her. Careful not to hit the low ceiling he walked over to the girl and sat down. Alone with no worries of waking Anna and unafraid, she grinned.

* * *

They spent the next few hours talking and trying for the most part to find the answers they were both searching for. Jack was currently on his back laughing, while Elsa was covered in a mini snow pile with her arms crossed and a serious pout on her face. Earlier she had been trying to recreate a bunny of her own, much similar to Jack's hopping snow rabbit. She had been so mesmerized by the snow trick that she wanted to try herself. This resulted in multiple failed attempts. The last one literally exploding on her.

"Not funny Jack!"

Elsa shouted, throwing a snowball directly in his face. Wiping the snow from his face he grinned at the girl.

"Oh, you do not want to start something you know you won't win."

Elsa raised an eyebrow skeptical of the spirit's claims.

"Oh, really? I could so take you -" A yawn escaped her lips as she tried to cover it up. "-on."

She finished before another yawn was making its way out. Seeing her yawn made him realize just how late it was for her. As much as he wanted to spend more time with the girl and show her just how she would lose in a snowball fight against him, he knew he couldn't. He wasn't that selfish in keeping a kid up. Even Jamie had to call it a night with the spirit from time to time.

"Oh, really? I don't think your eyes can even stay open much longer."

Standing up he waved away the snow pile and picked up the wearying child.

"Come on kiddo it's time for bed."

Elsa shook her head as Jack carried her out.

"No, I'm not tired yet. I can still stay-" She yawned once more. "-up and play." She mumbled, fighting to keep her eyes open.

Laughing he sat down in the tunnel space scooting his way down carefully holding Elsa in his arms. Soon he was out and quickly arranging the boxes back. Seeing that Anna was still sound asleep he made his way across the room to Elsa's bed. Pulling back the covers Jack was happy to see no remaining traces of ice from Elsa's earlier fright. Trying to disentangle himself from her grip he laid her down. Finally free from her grasp he was all but ready to go, until he felt a tug. Looking down he saw Elsa's small fist clenching onto his hoodie.

"..."

The look in her eyes was one he recognized. Eyes filled with worry. Scared to wake up in the morning to learn everything was just a wintery dream. He grabbed her small hand and bent down so he was eye level with her.

"Hey don't worry. I'll be back I promise."

Elsa clenched her hand within his own massive hands. She hardly knew this man, who claimed to be Jack Frost, but there was this swelling of feeling within her, telling her that she had found something. It was strange feeling to the child and one she didn't understand, but what ever it may be she didn't want to lose it.

"H-how will I know when you're back." She asked her hand still refusing to let go.

"You'll know. I have a way of making my presence known." He said with a confident smile.

"Now get some sleep kiddo it's late."

He pulled the covers up and tucked the girl back in once more. Picking up his staff he floated to the window pushing them open ready to call for the wind when he heard her speak up.

"Elsa. My name is Elsa Strøm. I never did get to tell you."

She stared at the spirit, a shy smile on her face. If she were to see him again the least she could do was finally give him her name. A smile appeared on Jack's face

"Sweet dreams Elsa."

With that he left just as the golden sands of the Sandman filled the air.

* * *

**Author Note**: Yay! Finals are over and I am now free to relax and return to my story!

Just like I promised the first interaction between Jack and Elsa. I would like to know what you thought of it? This being my first official interaction between the two, I do truly hope I am staying true to who the characters are within this chapter. I have recently received some rather insightful critiquing for my writing. Thus, taking their advice I went back over my previous chapters and made a few slight changes. So, I do hope it is now easier for you, the reader, to read. As always I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and will continue reading the story.

Please review and comment, I would love to hear your thoughts on the story thus far.


End file.
